


Bad Religion

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Styles wasn't expecting to fall for his cancer patient.<br/>(I hated myself for writing this, so you should too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Religion

Niall was caught in another coughing fit. Fighting for breath, he managed to crack a grin at his father.

“I think I got the black lung, Pop,” he quipped, before the nurse pulled a oxygen mask over his face again.

“Okay, Mermaid Boy, take it easy.” Niall and Bobby turned to see yet another doctor standing in the doorway. He was young, probably fresh out of residency, with dark curls escaping from his cap.

“Hi,” he grinned easily, “I’m Dr. Harold Styles, Niall’s…oncologist.” His grin faltered just a bit.

“Oncologist…as in cancer?” Bobby gasped. “He he just has a wee cough.” Niall launched into another coughing fit, as if to prove his father’s point. Harry crosses the room swiftly, bending Niall over so that his head rest between his knees. 

“Breathe, Niall, just breathe.” It took Niall another moment to catch his breath again. 

“Sorry about that,” Niall apologized weakly. Harry nodded sympathetically.

“You get some sleep, yeah? I’m going to talk to you father,” Harry said, drawing the curtains and leading Bobby outside.

~~~

That was three months ago. Niall was Harry’s favorite patient. His sense of humor was unflagging, even as he was vividly cursing his chemo drip and everyone involved in administering it. He had an endless rainbow collection of snapbacks to cover his bald head. It took more than two weeks before Harry saw the same hat twice. Early into his treatment, Bobby had brought Niall’s guitar, and Niall had delighted the whole ward with his singing. Now, though, he was too weak. He was Harry’s favorite all the same.

And, okay, even though it was highly unprofessional, Harry had developed a bit a thing for the teen. There was only a 6 year age gap. It had started innocently enough. Niall was curled in a ball sobbing one morning when Harry came in, and when asked, Niall confessed that the boy he’s sort-of had a thing with had just died the night before. Harry’d been utterly floored by how wrecked Niall was over a kid he’d known for maybe a few months. The boy, Liam, was another terminal case, kidney troubles, but not cancer, so Harry hadn’t been his doctor. Still, Liam’s death had been more of a blow to Niall than treatment.

So Harry started to pay a little extra attention to Niall. He’d smuggle in Nando’s or the new album by that Bieber kid Niall was so fond of.  Harry would sneak into Niall’s room during his lunch breaks, and they talk if Niall was awake. Lately, though, he was asleep more often than not. So Harry just sat next to him, quietly eating his lunch. Niall was just skin and bones now; such a far cry from the vivacious bottle blonde who he’d met that first day. He could tell that Niall hates his body now, all sharp angles and sallow skin,  but Harry just saw that beautiful smile when he looked at him, a little tired now, but still the same as before.

Today, though, was bittersweet for Harry. Niall was being released. His cancer had gone into remission, so Harry showed up around noon with a wheelchair bedecked in green crepe paper and tiny Irish flags. He had never seen Niall smile wider that when Harry wheeled him out of of his room. Niall reached up and pulled Harry’s down by his stethoscope. 

“Thanks for everything, Harry.” He and Niall were on a first name basis after so many hours shared together.

“It’s been a pleasure to be your doctor,” Harry replied softly, resisting the strong urge to kiss the paper-thin skin of Niall’s hollow cheek.

~~~

Another three months went by, and Harry still couldn’t stop thinking about Niall. It was coming to be a distraction, one that he couldn’t afford in a busy hospital. But after weeks and weeks of seeing Niall’s ghost in hospital bed and cheerful smiles, he walked into a check-up room, to find Niall bouncing impatiently around. When Niall caught sight of Harry, he practically tackled him in a hug.

“Niall, so good to see you again! You’re looking loads better.” Harry grinned, unable to contain his joy at seeing him again. “I’ve just gotten your test results back, and you are officially clean and clear of all cancer!” 

Niall let out a whoop and hugged Harry again, even planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Lou’s gonna be so excited!” Niall giggled.

“Oh? Um, Niall,” Harry gathered his courage. In the last few hours he’d decided that since Niall would no longer be his patient, it would no longer be unethical to ask him out.

“Yeah, hang on, lemme text him,” Niall whipped out his cell and tapped at it furiously. “Louis’ me boyfriend,” Niall explained. He put the phone away and looked up at Harry again. “What ere you saying?”

“Uh, nothing,” Harry swallowed, hard. “Just, uh, congrats.”


End file.
